Better Off Gone
by Elasywe
Summary: Does the world really need me? Or am I better of gone? CHOOSE YOUR ENDING *Written by my boyfriend*
1. Better Off Gone

Another beautiful story my boyfriend wrote. I BRed this one as well.

We do not own Final Fantasy, although we really wish we did.

THIS IS A "CHOOSE YOUR ENDING" TYPE STORY. You can either choose part one or two, leading the characters along their paths.

Peace,

Elasywe

* * *

><p>He's<em> perfect<em>. I've seen the way she looks at him, with his stupid blonde hair and his stupid blue eyes. She thinks he's better than me, and she's holding my child!

I don't know why I ran off. I guess it's because when he's in topic I don't sound anywhere as good as him even though she claims it. I just want him to leave her alone! My beautiful wife, Fara, why don't you show me that attention? Why can't you compliment me instead of him? It's painful...

After my "cooling-down" walk was over I started to head back to our house. It's a small house, which isn't much in Midgar but Fara and I made it work. I walked back upstairs and I saw her lying on the bed.

"Hey," I said safely. I saw the pain in her eyes and that she was holding back the sorrow of what I said before I left.

"You feeling better, Fallace? You ran off while I was talking about my day,"

It was about him! Mister high and mighty! He saves her once and now he's all she talks about! "I'm sorry about that, dear. It's just been a rough day for me," I had to lie; I can't let her know how I feel.

"C'mere, sweetheart," she said as she made room beside her on the bed. It would've been the first time in a while since I'm always working late. "You're sleepy, I can tell. And I miss sleeping beside you..." she trails off.

As I walked over to her I remembered everything she said, about how he is strong, loyal and how he's so good looking. Maybe I should've gone, but I didn't. "I shouldn't, I need to do something downstairs, and plus the baby crib was just sent over," It's been 8 months and the baby could be coming at any time, we need to prepare.

"O-Oh, alright!" She forces a smile as she goes back to reading her book, her facial expression indicating her wisdom beyond her years as well as her sadness. I felt bad but my feelings of betrayal were too strong to stop. I just need some time away from this topic.

I walked downstairs and immediately looked at our wedding pictures. It's the first place I go when I'm feeling down...seeing us both happy...before all of this strain appeared and before we lost her sister to Geostigma. It's been a _hell_of a year.

After a couple of hours fixing the house and assembling the crib I headed upstairs. I'm usually distant to people when I'm upset, but then I miss them so much more, especially Fara. I saw her sleeping peacefully with her emotionless face pressed against the pillow, the blankets around her but some still left on my side saved for me. I felt a tear drop onto my cheek; I shouldn't have gotten mad at her today. I slipped under the covers and kissed her softly. "I love you, Fara." I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next day to a happy picture: Fara reading right beside, still in her pajamas. Reading is one of the things she loves most, kind of like fighting for me. I nudged her playfully and she jumped high but we both laugh.

"Y-You scared me!" she kissed my cheek as I sat up beside her. "I thought you were going to sleep all morning!" I peeked at the clock and it was only 8:30, which is very late for me.

"I'm sorry! I just felt comfortable with you," I smiled because I knew it was true. Being with her makes me feel safe. As if I knew no one could hurt us when we were together and if something tried to I'd protect Fara from it without a doubt. "Are you working a shift today?" I asked. She works at a local bar, but thankfully works the day shift. It can get really ugly down there during the night...

"No, I'm off today. I'm going to be with Cloud though. I'm excited!" I felt sick after that, as if it was a day before the winter and the last leaf fell off the tree. I felt like that tree. I know she saw my facial expression change. "O-Only if that's okay with you!" she said with a shiver. Yes, I'm her husband, but I can't control her life, even if I don't like this idea...

"Please, h-have your fun..!" I had to force that smile. "Please come back before mid afternoon? I want to spend some time with you too..." Sweat poured down my face and I slyly took it away without her noticing.

"Th-Thank you!" she said excitedly. I don't like this Cloud guy at all anymore. I tried to like him but I saw how he acts towards Fara.

This one time he was over for dinner. Just a dinner, I was hoping he left right after. Fara had made a lot of food. Too much. As if she wanted to impress him. We all sat down at the table and they talked immediately, about both of their days or something.

"So Fara", Cloud asked. "I appreciate you making this dinner for me, and I appreciate being here." He smiled and I saw her blush. He was so close to her. I should've sat in that spot because he was inching closer to her throughout the dinner. It was like I wasn't even there with them!

I couldn't put up with this so I spoke up, just small talk to stop them from bonding like that. "Cloud, I heard you saved Fara."

He replied back fast. "Yes, she would've been crushed from that girder." She was staring at him and I got angry.

"Were you trying to win her over or something?" I said it with a straight face and I saw him flinch a bit. But I flinched as well when Fara yelled at me from across the table.

To this day I don't know his answer to that question. What if he's after my wife? He's been doing a good job at it so far, but I forgot about all that as she hugged me so tight and jumped out of bed. "I'll get ready right away, I love you!" She ran into our closet and started searching for clothes. I walked downstairs focusing all my self control over not punching the wall and crying. Fallace doesn't cry, I've never cried up until this month. It feels like the wall around my heart was quickly destroyed along with the girder that barely missed my wife. I guess I'm thankful for him saving her...

I was fixing up the side of our house when I saw him come by. Actually, he was already at the door when I noticed him. So many things that I wanted to yell at him, throw at him _but_Fara had just stepped out and I'm still acting supportive about this. I waved with a smile at them both as she blew a kiss at me. Oh gosh, she's amazing...once again I forgot why I was mad during those five seconds.

Hours had passed and she came home as promised during mid afternoon. She looked tired and I didn't want to ask about her day but I did anyways. "Hi Fara, how was your day?" I said during a hug.

"It was fantastic! Cloud brought me into the tall grass where some of those beasts live," she answered and I felt panicked. She's okay, she's standing right in front of me! Phew...

"What? You could've been killed! Those beasts kill many curious townspeople every month!" I had to show some negative feeling towards this action.

"Don't worry, he killed all the one that came at us! He was amazing..." I saw her stare off. "He was so skilled with his sword! And his feet! As he was that day when he saved me..."

That's it. There's no way he's getting my wife to think he's better then me. I'm sick of it! I miss her attention! Cloud Strife...

"I'm going to fight the beast that lives in the mountain!" I blurted it out of nowhere and she gasped.

"What? No! That creature is strong! It killed every officer that went to take it-"

I interrupted. "Yeah, the beasts in the tall grass are strong as well," I stared strongly and I felt a tear. Dammit, not here...

"Aww, you have nothing to prove to me, Cloud is good at fighting and you are good at other things," No, fighting is the only thing I'm really good at. Seeing her rub her belly didn't make my decision any easier but I grabbed my sword from the wall beside me and I stood tall. Maybe Fara and I will tell our child how I killed that beast one day...

"I'll be back after dinner, you don't have to wait for me to eat," I walked out as I said it. I knew she was devastated with my decision but I have to do this. For me.

It took me a couple of hours to reach the cave. It would normally take an hour or so by cutting through the grassy fields but I wanted to save all my energy for the beast so I avoided those areas. It was hard to breathe because it was very humid and damp in there. You could tell that there were no other creatures in here, or any small creatures anyways.

After a couple of stone hallways and dead corpses aligned on the terrain I reached a doorway-like area. I knew the beast was just past here, even though there was no sign of it. I guess it was the fact that it was very quiet and that my heart couldn't stop racing. "It's now or never. For Fara..."

I grasped my sword tightly and forced myself inside. I heard a noise. As if the energy of the cave was all focused on one area, the shadowed area. Footsteps were heard as I stood there strong. I could handle anything! First a foot showed itself through the darkness. Then another. Both hands then its head. His metal-like skin was stained blood was all over and I remember what Fara said. The officers who tried to take him down, those corpses in the hallway. I bit off more than I could chew...

It stared at me for a while as I took a couple steps back. It was three times taller then I and I think it was ducking to fit in the room. I started running and I heard ravaged screams behind me. What is this thing? Screams of children, of women, of men, all from this one beast? I feel something slash my leg. Acid. His claws are coated with acid. I started to slow down and I slashed with my sword and I managed to cut his hand off.

I still had to run, a hand is just a hand. I reached the outside and my leg was turning to a shade of green. It was definitely poisoned, I even started to lose feeling in it. The pain was overwhelming and it affected my thinking. I must've run into the tall grass by mistake, and what a bad time it was to collapse. Creatures from all around started to close in and attack my leg. Taking it out would surely give them an advantage.

I searched for my sword but it wasn't there. I must have dropped it while I was running. My leg has gashes and I'm losing blood. But then I heard slashes, right as some monsters disappeared into a bloody cloud of smoke. Someone's here? To help me? I slowly looked up and I saw him, Cloud. Saving the day. Just like with Fara.

"H-How dare you!" I said as everything went black.

I don't know how long it's been. Hours? Days? Weeks? But I wake up in the hospital. I see Fara, holding her stomach like she always does when she's upset. I wanted to talk but I have no more energy. Instead I stare at her and she stares at me. I should've listened...

"Fallace...my sweetheart. Why did you go..?" I could tell she wanted to say more but the look in her eyes showed that she was too sorrowful. I caused this sorrow. As I think about who brought me here I see Cloud walk in and immediately put an arm around Fara. Him. I hate him!

"I told you, I can help raise the baby," he said, already presuming I'm dead. I'm not dead; I'm going to make it...right? Fara moved her head and kissed his cheek, as a thank you. Why is my wife doing this? I want her at my bedside, right beside me. Cloud moved away. I was never happy with him in my life. As those emotions cascaded through my body I saw him lean in. It started to get darker. His lips touched hers. N-No, it can't end here! I need to see what happens...I see her kiss back a bit. Her love, it's been a lie. As my eyes shut slowly everything goes away. The pain, my thoughts. Except for her and Cloud.

I love you Fara.

Whether you love me or not,

This was all for you.


	2. Ending One

Why is he doing this? Cloud Strife, a man who once saved my life, my hero,  
>now with his lips locked against mine. Fallace is mine, not him! I pulled<br>away immediately only to hear the one tone noise coming from my husband's  
>bedside. He-He's dead...<p>

"How could you?" I slapped Cloud as hard as I could. So hard that some of  
>my tears flew from my face onto him. He's tearless. "I have a husband!"<p>

"Had a husband. You need someone to take over," he said as if trying to  
>console me as he walked over. "Fara, you know you can't do it alone." I<br>slapped him harder then before. Hard enough to make the 'almighty' Cloud  
>wince with pain.<p>

"I'm fine without you. Now leave this room," I said and turned to my once  
>life-filled husband as I heard the door close behind me. Maybe he was right,<br>that Cloud wasn't good for me. This experience obviously made his point.  
>"I'm sorry sweetheart, I should've listened...n-now this is-", I stopped to<br>try to fill my lungs with air which was difficult now. "-all my fault!"

I closed my eyes, with his hand grasped in between mine. I can't remember if  
>I fell asleep or went unconscious but I remembered our time together. My past with Fallace. Our wedding day…<p>

It was the first day of spring. He wanted to have it then. Outdoors too! And  
>he was right to have it then, it was beautiful. I remember walking down the<br>aisle, seeing my hero up on alter. Only inches away from my sister..I'm  
>thankful she lasted till the wedding.<p>

I remembered the one line he said in my ear after our first kiss: "Let me be  
>your guiding light". He was more than that...so much more. He was my everything.<p>

My eyes opened to the feel of nothingness in my hands. My hero was  
>disappearing up into the Lifestream. "Fallace, I'll always love you," I<br>stroked his hair since everything was disappearing before his head. "I'll  
>raise the baby on my own, like you would've wanted," I treasured the last<br>looks at his face before he disappeared. Forever...

Its been five months since that day, that horrible day. Its been tough doing  
>the repairs of the house and filling his shoes but I've been trying to pull<br>through for our son. Every now and then I check the wedding photos. I found  
>them out of the album though, I know Fallace must've been looking at them.<p>

Raising a family was the hardest to do without him. Lucidus will never see  
>his daddy. But knowing he's there with us makes each moment worth living. I<br>know Lucidus is still young but I would've rather him to grow up with a full  
>family.<p>

Another day of work, having to bring my son with me. I look up at the sky,  
>the Lifestream. Following my guiding light, just like he promised.<p>

And one day when little Lucidus grows up I'll tell him how his father killed  
>the town's beast.<p>

For the both of us.


	3. Ending Two

H-He did it. Cloud finally realized what I wanted, himself. I really hope  
>Fallace was looking away, I don't want to hurt him and I feel so sorrowful<br>for living our love falsely. I kissed Cloud back, but I stopped quickly to  
>the tone from Fallace's bedside machine. W-Was he dead? I didn't want him to<br>die. A divorce would have been fine.

He is my friend, probably my closest one. Marriage wasn't right for us, I  
>only did it to please him. I can't stand disappointing someone, the look on<br>their face kills me. I ran to him quickly, gripping my swollen stomach.  
>"Fallace! Fallace..." I said painfully, tears leaking from my eyes onto his<br>pale body. "I'm sorry for all this, I-I'll still raise the baby with your  
>name..."<p>

I saw Cloud approach me from the corner of my eye. "He's in a better place  
>now. He'll be within our planets Lifestream in no time, with the gods and<br>goddesses that support this world,"  
>I knew this was better for him, Fallace's wounds were too rigorous to heal<br>from. I still wish he was with me, but I'm not his anymore.

I stood up and bowed my head with Cloud as he disappeared into the bulbs of  
>light, rising up, but not before swirling around me. Perhaps to comfort me,<br>but I didn't want it, didn't need it anymore. I waited for Cloud to put his  
>arm around me, how I wanted to be comforted by my hero. We headed out the<br>door when he did and I immediately clung to him and walked right next to  
>him, trying to match his long, powerful stride.<p>

Cloud broke the silence. "The baby...what name were you thinking about?"

I thought this was an odd time to ask it and to tell you the truth that was  
>the least of my worries. So I gave him an answer. "I thought maybe you could<br>decide. Since you will be helping me through this." I gave him a brief hug,  
>hoping that would lighten his mood.<p>

"Shade," he said with almost no hesitation. He stopped us from walking and  
>looked at me. "I think its a good name..suited for a young girl or boy." He<br>was totally right! I loved the name, it was beautiful.

"Sure!" I said. "It sounds like that was thought of already," I said with a  
>slight joking voice. And without hesitation he spoke again.<p>

"It was. I've always liked that name and I was hoping to grant it to my  
>child one day," as he said this he looked down at me from his tall stature<br>and smiled. It's like he's saying he wants me to share my child with him.

Months had passed. Cloud and I had gotten married. It was a magical day..and  
>now he's all mine..my Cloud.<p>

After a day of playing with and tending to little Shade I saw something  
>under the couch. After I laid him in his crib I went to quench my curiosity<br>and pull it out. It was an album, but an album I remembered. Mine and  
>Fallace's wedding album. I couldn't look at it, it would bring back all the<br>sadness that I worked hard to conceal and tame.

As I walked to the garbage 2 pictures fell out. Someone must've not put them  
>in right and I could tell they were looked at recently. One was of our first<br>kiss and the other of us walking down the aisle afterwards. It was the first  
>time I've seen his face in 3 months. I didn't want to cry..so I threw the<br>album out, along with both of the loose pictures.

To forget about what I just saw I finished Cloud's job of putting our  
>wedding photos in our album. This brightened my mood and hid myself from<br>what I didn't want to feel. Misery. And love...

Not the love Fallace felt when he left to the cave on that fateful day, but  
>love for our friendship. The years that I miss, that I cherish. I grabbed<br>Fallace's sword, which I had kept over the months. As I headed for the door  
>I thought of how strong he was, risking his life for me, my<br>attention...well, he got it!

I headed towards the cave, avoiding the tall grass. "For you Fallace, I'll  
>kill it for you," I wiped away a tear. "It took your life and I shall take<br>its too." As I stepped into the cave a bell went off in my head. He did that  
>because he loved me. I don't love him, I never have.<p>

I stepped out of the cave only to find a beast from the tall grass. It was a  
>lot bigger then the others and I was scared. Scared that I failed like<br>Fallace did. Starting to feel how he did once he knew he lost.

I heard a slash and the monster fell to the ground in two. And there was my  
>hero, Fallace saving the day. "Oh sweetheart..." I ran to him.<p>

"I was worried, you left Shade at home alone,"

I blinked I saw it wasn't Fallace. It was Cloud. I faltered.

"Let's go, back where you and I belong."

He kissed me as we walked back to our small house in Midgar. I realized  
>Cloud is here for me. And I'm here for him.<p>

Fallace was a thing of the past and Cloud is the one for me.


End file.
